Back to school Event
'''Items''' '''Recipes''' '''Elixirs''' '''Gifts''' '''Medals''' '''Collections''' '''Leaving certificate''' Requirements for each rank: * C- medal *C medal *B medal *A medal *A+ medal '''Red diploma''' '''Requirements for each rank:''' *Knowledge of Literacy *Knowledge of Accounting *Knowledge of Logic *Knowledge of Friendship *Knowledge of Battle '''PART 2''' '''Items''' '''Set Novice''' '''Disciple Set''' '''Students set''' '''Monsters''' ''''''The natural philosopher and Alchemy Mentor copy the characteristics of the character (if they are above the table) and his pet at the beginning of the battle! If at least one characteristic is higher than a table one, then it is replaced by the one that the character has, the rest remain tabular!'''''' '''Recipes''' '''Name of recipe: '''Disciple set recipes '''Required mastery level:''' 2 '''Where to find: Alchemy Mentor''' '''Price of recipe in game: '''100,000 crystals ''''Not for sale through the store!''' '''Production time: '''30 minutes '''Cost of production: '''550,000 Crystals 7.000 Energy 5 Diamonds '''Requirments for productions:'''Item from the "Novice" set (see below) Important notes - 35 Ink - 60 Teacher pen - 50 Magic diary '''What we get: One of the item of Disciple set''' '''''The required item from the set "Novice" corresponds to the received subject of the set "Disciple".''' '' '''Name of recipe:''' Alchemy summon scroll '''Required mastery level: '''2 '''''Where to find: '''''Naturalism Mentor '''Price of recipe in game: '''100,000 crystals ''''Not for sale through the store!''' '''Production time: '''30 minutes '''Cost of production: 150,000 crystals; 1,000 energy''' '''Requirments for productions:''' Important notes - 25 Ink - 25 Teacher pen - 20 Magic diary '''What we get:'''Summon Scroll of the Alchemy Mentor's x5 '''Name of recipe: '''The recipe for "Wooden Pointer" '''Required mastery level: 5''' '''Where to find: '''Naturalism Mentor '''Price of recipe in game: '''100,000 crystals '''Not for sale through the store!''' '''Production time:''' 72 hours '''Cost of production: 5,000,000 crystals ; 150,000 crystals; 100 diamonds''' '''Requirments for productions:''' need all 10 items from student set '''What we get: Wooden pointer''' '''Tournaments''' Time for the Gladiators' Tournament '''Gifts''' ''' ''' '''Tutorial''' ''' ''' '''Part 1:''' '''a) ''''''Kill Naturalism Mentor on Island level 4-8(or cave via summons from 250 Onyx Gift).''' '''b) ''''''Get Alchemy Mentor Summon Scroll Recipes from Naturalism Mentor and craft them to Summon Alchemy Mentor to cave.(or again you can choose to just exchange gifts for the Alchemy Mentor summon scrolls).''' '''Part 2:''' '''a) ''''''Kill Alchemy Mentor to get all 10 Novice Items(Receive Alchemy Mentor Avatar).''' '''b) ''''''Keep killing Alchemy Mentor till you have all 10 Disciple Recipes & then craft them from the Novice Items.''' '''Part 3:''' '''a) ''''''Once you have all 10 Disciplel Items you receive a medal called """ready and able""" if you wear all of them. This medal alters the droplist of Naturalism Mentor.''' '''b) ''''''With Naturalism Mentor's droplist now altered, you can kill it to receive Student Items & a Wooden Pointer Recipe.''' '''Part 4:''' '''a) ''''''Obtain all 10 Student Items & Wooden Pointer Recipe and then craft the Wooden Pointer.''' '''b) ''''''Open the Store of World of Secrets(given to every player once for free, otherwise available from the 50,000 crystal gift) to receive your Naturalism Mentor Avatar.(You will need to lose the Medal related to Pupil items to do this).''' '''Medals''' '''Avatars''' '''Avatars'''